


Late Night at the Hot Spring

by Kimya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/Kimya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was browsing the AoKaga tag  tumblr somewhere after Kagami and Aomine meet at the hot spring in episode 37 and classicsokka had the lovely idea that the reason Kagami wasn't with the team the next morning was because they'd met up and Aomine had fucked Kagami so hard he couldn't walk and missed his flight the next day and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. So here's the fic, it's gonna have at least 2 more parts I think. </p><p>Disclaimer: A large portion of this fic was written under the influence of tequila, vodka, and sake when I was out with my friends last night. lol. Also, I do my own editing so if you catch any mistakes definitely let me know. </p><p>Shoutout to animehead for pushing me to finish this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Taiga walked into the bathroom and froze. He’d chosen to come to the showers late so he’d have them to himself. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who thought that. 

At the sound of the door sliding open the person occupying the bathroom turned. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Taiga’s voice sounded strangled and he hoped Aomine thought it was shock. Because what really made his throat dry was the sight of Aomine standing in black boxer briefs outside one of the shower stalls.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Aomine said, turning to face him.

Taiga shrugged and tried to keep his eyes on Aomine’s face. “I’ve been out running, just got back and wanted to get clean before bed.” He walked past Aomine determined to wash up quick and get to bed. 

Aomine grunted and they ignored each other while they stripped and got under the spray in their perspective stalls. Though Taiga wondered what the point of having stalls were when the walls were see through. Anytime he wasn’t paying close enough attention he was treated to Aomine rubbing suds over the dark skin of his back or the flex of his abs as he stretched up to shampoo his hair. Or worse the way one of his large hands skimmed down his abs, trailed through his pubic hair and cupped his—

“Oi, this isn’t a free show, Kagami.” Taiga jumped eyes quickly moving from Aomine’s…um, up to Aomine’s smirking face. 

“Wha-? Who would-?” Taiga blushed and turned to face the wall in front of him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about idiot.”

Aomine snorted, but didn’t say anything else. When Taiga looked over Aomine was leaning against the opposite shower wall, his hand still low, cupping his— himself. 

Taiga looked away quickly and thought about turning up the cold water. Not only were his face and neck hot but he was getting a very distinctive tingle low in his belly. If he didn’t cool himself off soon it was going to be very noticeable.

Taking a deep breath Taiga tried to think about basketball. He focused on the feel of the ball beneath his hand, and the feeling of pushing his body to the limit against a strong opponent. He remembered the last time he played Aomine. He recalled that feeling of excitement as he saw what Aomine could truly do and watching the smooth movements of Aomine's body. That sleek, lean muscled body with dark skin and rippling muscles—

Wait abort! Shit it was too late his brain was already replaying the image of Aomine leaning against the wall with his hand playing over his cock. 

Sadly this wasn’t the first time thoughts of basketball and Aomine led to Taiga getting turned on. After the game with Touou Taiga had spent two weeks having to jerk off nearly every time he’d touched a basketball. Seeing Aomine now, in the shower, so close to getting to play against him again was doing all sorts of bad things to Taiga’s mind. 

"Oi," Taiga jumped and turned his head to find Aomine leaning over his stall, his body stretched taught and practically on display. Taiga turned back around so fast his neck hurt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Taiga twitched with the urge to turn his back to Aomine but he didn’t want to draw attention to the fact that he was halfway hard. 

"You looked like you were in pain or something," Aomine raised his eyebrows. Taiga took a deep breath and tried to will his erection away. 

“I’m fine, go away."

Aomine let out a low throaty laugh that sent a shiver down Taiga's spine and did nothing for his erection. "Wow, Kagami I didn’t know it was like that." His voice was closer and Taiga hunched over to try to shield himself. 

"Like what?" His voice sounded strained even to his own ears. 

"Idiot, it’s not like I don’t know what it looks like when a guy is turned on." Aomine was closer now and Taiga tensed when Aomine's hands pressed against the wall on either side of his body. He was close enough that Taiga could feel the heat of his body but they still weren’t touching. Taiga could picture the muscles standing out and straining on Aomine's naked body and the visual made his head spin. When Aomine spoke next his voice was right in Taiga’s ear. "I didn’t know you would like the show that much.”

“Fuck you," Taiga growled. 

"I didn’t know you thought of me like that, Taiga."

Taiga opened his mouth to tell Aomine to fuck off but one of Aomine's hands left the wall and moved to wrap around Taiga’s right hand, which was clenched into a fist. "Need help with that, Taiga?"

"Stop using my first name asshole," Taiga said. But he made no move to pull his hand away. Aomine’s thumb slid across the bottom of his palm before moving up to push at his fingers, easing them open.

“I bet you like the way I say your name,” Aomine said, his voice was low, confident, and Taiga thought that he liked the way Aomine said almost anything. Aomine’s chest pressed against his back and he knew Aomine was looking over his shoulder and down his body, “Taiga.” Taiga shivered and his cock jumped. Aomine chuckled and Taiga could feel the rumble of it where they were pressed together. “Your dick definitely likes it.” 

Aomine’s thumb was rubbing circles against his palm. 

“My dick isn’t the smartest part of my body,” Taiga said. “It’s pretty stupid most of the time.”

Aomine grunted and guided Taiga’s hand toward his own cock. It practically leaped into Taiga’s palm and he hissed as Aomine wrapped their fingers around it. “Seems it knows what it wants.”

Taiga had a moment to think this was the weirdest conversation he’d ever had. He couldn’t believe he was talking to Aomine about his dick. But then again he also couldn’t believe Aomine as pressed against him in the shower and guiding both their hands on his cock. 

“I bet you’ve done this while thinking of me before.” Aomine said suddenly and his voice was husky. Taiga’s dick twitched hard in his palm and Aomine laughed again. “That’s a yes then.”

“Idiot,” Taiga said, his voice was breathy. This moment was too surreal. The feel of Aomine pressed against him, the sight of their hands on his dick. It was nothing he’d ever dare fantasize about, but if he had it wouldn’t have come close to the reality. “That could mean anything.”

“Oh, like what?”

“Like—“ Taiga cut off holding his breath to stifle a gasp as Aomine tightened their grip. Then realized he didn’t know what to say. Because he had done this thinking about Aomine, but it really could have been anything. Like the sound of Aomine’s voice, the feel of his body, or the fact that every once in a while he felt the hardness of Aomine’s brush against his skin. “Ah, idiot.”

“You’re a bad liar,” Aomine said, and he moved their hands faster. “Your dick tells the truth though.” He finally pressed the rest of his body closer and Taiga couldn’t hold back his gasp this time as he felt Aomine’s dick pressed against his ass. Aomine’s other arm moved to wrap around his middle, pulling him back so there were was no space between their bodies. “Well I haven’t thought about you, while doing this to myself.” His words and tone were matter of fact, but Taiga could feel his heart pounding. “How you look, what kind of sounds you’d make.” He turned his face and pressed a kiss against the side of Taiga’s neck. “I wouldn’t have guessed you would blush so much.” 

“Shut up,” Taiga tried to growl the words but they ended in a moan. 

Aomine’s hips shifted and his dick grinded against Taiga’s ass. “You’re pretty soft.” Aomine said, and his voice was a little bit breathier. “With all that muscle and bulk I thought you would be so solid, but-“ he cut off to suck in a deep breath. “Your skin is really soft.” He found a rhythm he liked and the next breath he let out had a little bit of noise in it, not quite a groan, but almost. “And so hot.”

“Oh my god, do you ever shut up?” Taiga asked. His own hips jerked a little into the grip on his cock and then he pressed back hard against Aomine. “I never thought someone would talk so much while they had someone else’s dick in their hand.”

Aomine pulled their hands away from Taiga’s dick and Taiga couldn’t help but groan in protest. But Aomine just dropped Taiga’s hand and wrapped his own around it again. His grip was tight, and he stroked twice before rubbing the head of Taiga’s dick with his palm. 

“Ah!” Taiga clenched his teeth, but it was too late, the desperate noise had already escaped. 

“Oh, you like that.” Before he could respond Aomine did it again, his palm skimming and spreading precum, before it went back to working his dick. 

Taiga was having a sincere problem remember how to string a sentence together. His head tilted back of its own accord and Aomine reached up with his free hand to pull Taiga’s head to the side. The feel of Aomine’s mouth, his teeth, on Taiga’s neck was almost enough to make him lose it. His dick twitched in Aomine’s grip and he felt Aomine’s mouth spread in a smile against his skin. 

“Like that too.”

He didn’t bother trying to reply. He used one hand to brace against the wall because his legs were shaking. The other hand reached back to grip Aomine’s leg just under his ass. “Don’t stop asshole,” Taiga gasped out. His voice sounded wrecked and desperate and he didn’t even care. Aomine fucking Daiki was jerking him off in the shower and all he really wanted right now was for that building pressure in his gut to keep rising. 

Aomine groaned and grinded against him and increased his pace, every once in a while pausing to run his palm over the head of Taiga’s dick. 

“You’re close, “Aomine said, his voice was deep and breathy in Taiga’s ear. “Your dick is getting harder and you’re practically dripping all over my hand.” Taiga wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up, but he couldn’t, he was so fucking close. “You’re red all the way down to your chest, and your face,” Aomine moaned grinding hard against Taiga. “You look like you’re almost out of your mind. Feels good doesn’t it?” Aomine asked. “You like the way my hand feels on your cock. I bet you’re going to think about this all the time now. How it feels for me to touch you.” Aomine and Taiga groaned together and Taiga didn’t even feel embarrassed now, so close. “Imagine how it would feel if I was inside you Taiga,” Aomine’s voice was getting desperate. “Imagine if I was fucking you right now. I bet your ass is tight and so hot. Would you like that? Me sliding my dick inside you fucking you until you can’t be quiet.” 

Taiga’s dick pulsed so hard for a moment he thought he was coming, but he still wasn’t quite there. “Oh god,” he whispered.

“Oh fuck you would like that, huh?” Aomine’s voice was practically dripping satisfaction. “I’d hold you down and fuck you so hard you’d be screaming. You would wake this whole damn building up.” Taiga let out a whine. “And just when you thought it couldn’t get any better, I would touch your cock just like this,” Aomine’s palm rubbed against the head of his cock. “I would squeeze your cock, and you would come screaming my name.” Taiga’s head was spinning his legs were shaking, tingles of pleasure were running down his spine like an electric current. Then Aomine whispered, “And I would come screaming yours, Taiga.”

Taiga came with a surprised shout. His eyes fluttered closed as his dick pulsed, coating Aomine’s hand. His knees almost gave out and he had to brace both hands on the wall as the orgasm rocked through him. 

“Holy Shit,” He gasped. His body was still shuddering and Aomine’s hand was still working him. “Fuck, stop.” He weakly bated Aomine’s hand away and fell back against Aomine’s chest. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

“Wow, I got you speaking English, I am good.”

“Fuck off,” Taiga breathed. 

“You offering?” Aomine grinded against him still hard and ready, “Because I have a serious problem here.” 

Taiga let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, gimme a second.” 

Aomine griped his hips and grinded harder against him. “Come back to my room.” He said. “I’ve got one all to myself and you know better than anybody that I can back up what I say.”

There was a weak flutter of arousal in Taiga’s stomach at the thought. This was stupid on so many levels. He had to play against Aomine not too far in the future. But if he was honest he knew that no matter what he wouldn’t let anything stop him for going all out to kick Aomine’s ass. He also knew Aomine felt the same way. 

“Only if I get to have a turn,” He didn’t expand on that, but the way Aomine’s dick twitched against his ass let him know his meaning got through just fine. 

“If you can still function when I’m done with you feel free.”

“Just wait,” Taiga’s legs felt more stable and he straightened. “I’ll be sure to ‘entertain you’.” 

He turned his head just in time to see Aomine offer him a challenging grin. 

“I hope so.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it back to Aomine's room and Kagami takes it like a champ. (sorry me and summaries are not friends)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so sorry this took so long to update. I spent these last 3+ months struggling with writers block. Plus, having my partner move in and starting a new job and all kinds of crap. I actually finished this chapter about a month or so ago, but didn't save properly and lost the ending. Spent the last month making sure the new ending was as awesome as the original. Let me know what you think. Hope you guys enjoy!!

 Following Aomine back to his room gave Taiga a moment to have second thoughts about everything.  But  the  memory  of  Aomine’s  cock  pressed  against  his  ass  with  Aomine moaning in his ear was enough to clear those up. As soon as Aomine slid the screen shut behind the m Taiga barely had time to take in the large futon in the middle of the room and the wardrobe against the far wall before Aomine was on him again.

Kissing Aomine was such a completely different thing than Taiga expected. He fully expected Aomine’s kiss to be hard and dominating and while it was that it was buried under the talented movements of his tongue and the soft smooth feel of his lips. The dominance was subtle, less like “I fucking own you” and more like “don’t you want me to own you.” It was hard to resist and Taiga found himself giving in before he thought about it.

By the time they broke apart they were wrapped around each other, robes open and bodies pressed together. Aomine’s hips rolled and Taiga gasped as Aomine’s hard cock rubbed against his still sensitive skin. Aomine pulled back to give Taiga a more heated version of his normal confident smile. “Lay down,” he said nodding towards the futon. “Be right there.”

It took more time than it should have to separate from him, but once he did Taiga stripped off his robe and settled on the futon, lying back on the sparse pillows. He could hear Aomine  shifting  through  his  stuff  in  the  corner  and  his  stomach  flip  flopped  at  what Aomine could be looking for.

Aomine shuffled back over to the bed, dropping something behind him before stretching out next to Taiga. Taiga tried to think of something to say, something that would ease the tension tightening his shoulders.

But then Aomine was kissing him again and the doubts melted away. Taiga let Aomine pull him closer, and his hand moved to Aomine’s hair, his fingers sliding through the damp strands. They lay on their sides, bodies close, and Kagami’s hips moved forward and he groaned into the kiss at the feel of Aomine’s cock pressed hard and wet against him.

Kagami shifted back just enough to get a hand between them, the angle was awkward but he still managed to get a light grip on Aomine’s dick. Aomine shuddered and he thrust into Taiga’s hand with a gasp. The sound sent a shiver down Taiga’s spine and he wanted more. He stroked again, and Aomine’s hands tightened on his skin and he broke the kiss to groan softly against Taiga’s lips. “Keep doin’ that,” Aomine whispered, and his hips tilted into the motion of Taiga’s hand. He groaned again and nuzzled Taiga’s neck. One of his hands moved down from its place on his hip to grip Taiga’s ass and pull him forward. “Fuck, I want to be inside you already,” his voice was husky with lust and Taiga’s belly tingled at the sound. “Ah, hold up.” Aomine shifted away for a moment then he was back, thrusting into Taiga’s grip, his hands moving behind Taiga’s back.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the click of a cap meant Aomine had gone for the lube. Aomine‘s hand slid down Taiga’s thigh before gripping him under the knee and pulling Taiga’s leg over his hip.  Taiga’s stomach fluttered with anticipation and he took a deep breath to brace for what he knew was coming.

But Aomine was an asshole and Taiga shouldn’t have been surprised that Aomine spent a frustrating about of time squeezing his ass and letting his fingers glide over Taiga’s opening, slicking it up, but nothing more. Taiga’s rhythm on Aomine’s dick faltered and he growled in frustration after the fourth or so time Aomine swiped a finger over his asshole but didn’t actually push in. “Fucking do it, already,” Taiga said between gritted teeth. 

“Do what?” There was no mistaking the teasing in Aomine’s voice. He squeezed Taiga’s ass again. 

“Fuck you,” Taiga said teeth clench with frustration. “Just fucking,” Taiga took a deep breath and decided if Aomine wanted to play he’d just have to return the favor and he knew just how to do that. “I want you inside me,” he practically purred and grinned with Aomine’s dick twitched in his grip. 

“Oh,” Aomine gasped and his hip jerked forward. “That’s playing pretty dirty there, Taiga.” Taiga didn’t bother to get annoyed by the use of his first name, not when they were about to get a whole lot more intimate. 

“You started the teasing,” Taiga moved his hands so that the tips of his fingers were the only thing that touched Aomine’s dick. “We can keep doing this if you want. I already got off so I’m fine.” He circled the head of Aomine’s cock with one finger, spreading the precum.

“Ah, fuck,” Aomine’s hips twitched again and he let out a puff of frustrated air. “Good point.” He pushed a finger inside Taiga with a quick movement, made easier by how slick Taiga’s opening was from all the teasing. 

Taiga’s breath caught in his throat and it took a lot more concentration than he thought it would not to clench up.

“God I hope you loosen up some or I won’t be able to fit in there,” Aomine moved his finger in a slow rhythm, pressing in deep before pulling out slowly only to repeat it again. “Relax.”

Taiga took a deep breath and forced his body to relax, he focused on the burning stretch and the dizzying satisfaction of finally having something inside him. It felt odd, it always did in the beginning, but it definitely didn’t feel bad.

“Oh, better,” Aomine groaned. “Fuck you’re going to feel so good around me.”

Aomine’s voice was filled with hunger and Taiga clenched his teeth to muffle an embarrassing noise. His belly was warm with arousal and he was starting to feel a little impatient. “Fuck, more.” He managed to keep his voice more or less steady.

Aomine didn’t say anything, just slid a second finger in along with the first. Taiga forgot to be quiet and groaned at the burn. “Holy shit,” Aomine panted and leaned in to kiss Taiga, swallowing the noises that followed as his fingers found that good rhythm again. “Fuck you make great noises.”

“Ah, shut up,” Taiga said. “God.” It felt so damn good. Aomine’s hips twitched and Taiga realized he’d stopped stroking.

“Mmm, c’mon,” Aomine said, shifting again, this time though they were close enough that their cocks rubbed together just a bit and they both groaned.

They moved and Taiga grunted in frustration because the position didn’t allow the kind of friction he knew they both wanted.  Hold on,” Taiga said, and pushed on Aomine’s shoulders, forcing him flat on the bed before he straddled Aomine’s hips. Taiga leaned forward, a hand braced on either side of Aomine’s head. “Keep going.” He grit out and he moved forward and held his breath as he finally got the friction he wanted. Then Aomine’s fingers moved inside him and because of the angle his fingers rubbed over Taiga’s prostate. “Oh fuck.” It was a miracle that Taiga managed to whisper as a bolt of pleasure burst through him. “Again, keep moving.”

“Oh god you’re gonna kill me, Taiga,” Aomine said, his voice sounding desperately hungry. Taiga looked down at him and saw that Aomine’s eyes were glazed as he watched Taiga move over him. “You look so fucking hot riding my hand like that. Shit.”

Aomine’s hips moved up and Taiga was done, “Do it,” he said, and forced himself to be still. “I want you in me already.”

He saw and felt Aomine shudder, “Fuck who told you it was okay to say shit like that. 

Taiga grinned, but forgot what he was going to say as Aomine pulled his fingers out. Aomine tore open the condom with one hand and his teeth before sliding it down his length with quick efficient motions that let Taiga know Aomine had definitely done this before. Pushing the thought away he shifted up to his knees while Aomine slathered a little extra lube on his dick.

Aomine cock was thick and it took several tries before the head breached that first ring of muscle. They groaned together and Aomine’s hands went to his hips squeezing hard enough to bruise.

Taiga let himself go slow, despite the desperate lust twisting his insides. He had one hand pressed into the bed next to Aomine’s face and the other splayed against his chest as he rocked up then back slowly taking more of Aomine’s dick each time. By the time he was fully seated his legs were shaking and he realized riding Aomine after hours of running in the sand probably wasn’t a good idea. 

He paused to catch his breath, then he was moving again, and this time Aomine moved with him. Aomine thrust up carefully, matching Taiga’s movements in a way that let him adjust and relax further. 

Taiga glanced down and saw Aomine watching him, eyes heavily lidded mouth parted to show gritted teeth. Then Aomine thrust up, hard, just once, but it made Taiga eyes roll back and his body tightened around Aomine. “Shit,” he whispered and his body grinded down against Aomine of its own accord. 

“Okay?” Aomine asked his voice breathy, and tight with what Taiga thought was restraint. 

“Yeah,” Taiga panted. “Do that again.” 

Aomine thrust up hard, his dick at the perfect angle to slide over Taiga’s prostate and Taiga groaned. “Oh god,” Taiga tried to keep his voice low, but Aomine thrust up hard again and it turned into a half shout.

 

“Fuck yes, let me hear you,” Aomine hissed, slamming up again, his grip so tight on Taiga’s hips it hurt.

Gritting his teeth, Taiga forced his shaking legs to cooperate and met Aomine’s thrusts until the sound of their bodies meeting and their harsh breathing was all he could hear.

“Ah, wait, hold on.” Taiga’s legs were starting to hurt in earnest and he paused, circling his hips and catching his breath to give them a break.

Aomine was watching him his head tilted to the side. “Here let me on top,” he said. His voice was rough with lust and it sent a shiver down Taiga’s spine. “I bet you look hot on your back.”

Taiga snorted but shifted up on his knees to let Aomine’s cock slide out. They maneuvered around until Taiga was on his back, his legs hanging over Aomine’s arms.

The first push in was slow, deep and stole Taiga’s breath. His head fell back, “Oh,” he breathed. The angle was perfect. The next stroke pulled a deep helpless groan from low in his throat and Aomine growled out his name.

Taiga got lost in the thrust and withdrawal rhythm Aomine fell into. He could feel his toes curling and heard the steady low groans coming from his parted lips. But he couldn’t focus on anything else but the relentless push of Aomine’s cock as he slowly drove Taiga towards orgasm.

“God, I can’t handle those fucking noises,” Aomine moaned with a shudder. “You sound so fucking hot.” Aomine slammed his hips forward hard, pulling an embarrassingly loud noise from Taiga. ”Fuck, as much as I want to draw this out and see just how long I can fuck you like this before you lose your fucking mind.” He thrust hard again and Taiga’s back arched. “I can’t hold back anymore.”

Taiga figured this would be when Aomine would start slamming mindlessly into him. But Aomine just increased his pace all his movements ridiculously steady for a man who was currently fucking Taiga senseless. Taiga wanted to be mad that Aomine could still function, but it was hard to care when he felt so fucking good.

On the next thrust Taiga cried out as a blazing bolt of pleasure flashed through him. Taiga’s hands scrabbling forward to grip Aomine’s hips, “Fuck, again, more, god, fuck.” He bit his lip to stop himself.

“Oh,” Aomine sounded pleased. “More?” Thrust. “Again.” Thrust. “You like that, Taiga?” he growled. “You like the way I fuck you?”

Taiga’s answer was lost in loud shaking cries, as Aomine started pounding into him. His movements were still so fucking precise and it was driving Taiga crazy. He dug his nails into Aomine’s skin and gave up on stifling himself. 

“Ah, god, yes fuck me just like that,” Taiga couldn’t tell if he was shouting or not and he didn’t care. Aomine was slamming deep and hard and he saw stars with every thrust. He managed let go of Aomine’s hip with one hand and grabbed his cock. Aomine stopped moving and Taiga growled in protest when he opened his eyes to glare up at Aomine. 

Aomine snorted at him before shifting so one of Taiga’s legs was draped over his shoulder. He used his now free hand to bat Taiga’s hand away and stroke Taiga’s cock, down, up, and then his palm slid over the head just like in the shower and Taiga’s toes curled. 

“Fuck, Daiki,” Taiga whispered. 

Aomine groaned at the use of his name and started moving again, but now he was thrusting deep and grinding, while his hand still moved over Taiga’s cock. Taiga was moaning so loudly he figured at this point there was no one in the building who didn’t know what was going on in here. 

“You gonna come, Taiga?” Aomine asked, his voice breathy and even through his haze of

Taiga could hear the urgent tone to the question.

“Yes! Fuck, don’t fucking stop,” Taiga’s didn’t recognize his own voice. His whole body was shaking and his calves ached from having his toes curled for too long. Taiga gave one last desperate cry as orgasm raced towards him. Taiga’s body twitched, tensing up, and then the first surge poured through his body. Pleasure ran through his middle and spread through his body in shivering waves. He could hear himself making loud almost whimpering cries as the pleasure continued to roll through him. Aomine fucked him through his orgasm, growling out encouragement and digging his fingers into Taiga’s legs.  When  Taiga’s  body  finally  fell  back  against  the  futon  still  shaking  with aftershocks he realized distantly Aomine was still hard inside him.

“Fuck, Taiga,” Aomine said. He leaned in and kissed Taiga, his mouth frantic and sloppy. Then he moved again. Not hard, but fast, his hips hitting Taiga’s ass with loud smacks. “Fuck, I’m coming.” 

Taiga forced his eyes open and was glad when he got to watch Aomine’s face. Aomine’s brows furrowed hard at first then relaxed, his mouth fell open and his body trembled through a handful of shaking desperate thrusts. The only noise was a long whining moan that Aomine seemed to be completely helpless to hold in. 

Then he collapsed against Taiga, breathing heavy, his body quaking. Taiga wrapped arms around him and Aomine shifted, easing Taiga’s legs down before burying his face in Taiga’s neck. 

Taiga was still foggy from possibly the best orgasm in his life and he wondered if he should be panicking. His biggest rival just fucked him so hard he could already feel his insides aching. He was going to have to look Aomine in the eye on the court knowing what those same eyes look like glazed over from coming. 

Butterflies flutter briefly through his stomach and he wasn’t sure if it was because he was going to be playing against Aomine soon or because he now knew what Aomine’s orgasm face looks like. Both probably. 

“Fuck, you killed me Taiga, I’m dead.”  Aomine mumbled into his neck.

Taiga snorted. “Yeah right, I’m the one who has to run around sore tomorrow for practice—“ he cut off with a groan. “Fuck.” 

Aomine shifted off him and flopped down on the futon. Taiga’s body instantly started to cool and he wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed by that. “What?” Aomine asked absently. 

Taiga had just remembered his plan to hop on a plane the next day. He was going to spend a whole lot of time sitting in a not so comfortable seat with his ass hurting. God he was an idiot. “Nothing, just thinking about how awful practice is going to be tomorrow.” He didn’t want to reveal the special training he had planned, Aomine would find out for himself when they played. 

Aomine snorted. “Guess you’ll be thinking of me all day tomorrow when you’re running around.” He turned and gave Taiga a lopsided grin, “I like that.”

“Ass.” Taiga said rolling his eyes. Then he had to fight to keep them open. Damn he was really tired, all the training today plus two orgasms was too much, no matter how much stamina he had. “I should get back to my room.” His voice was already getting soft with exhaustion.

“Yeah you should,” Aomine said, but he flung an arm and a leg over Taiga and breathed out contentedly. 

Taiga was all prepared to shove Aomine off him, but sleep was already dragging at him. He’d just close his eyes for a little bit, he’d get up in like an hour and make his way back to his room. 

When Taiga finally did wake up, the sun was already well up and Aomine was nowhere to be seen, even his bag that had been in the corner was gone. Taiga sat up then fell back with a pained groan. 

He hurt everywhere.

It took some effort but he grabbed his robe and pulled his cell out of the pocket before falling back down again.

 

To: Alexandra Garcia

From: Taiga Kagami

(No Subject)

Hey Alex. I pulled a muscle during practice. Nothing serious but I’m going to catch a later flight today.

 

Taiga

 

He dropped the phone on his chest and shook his head again at his own stupidity. His phone buzzed and he swiped the screen with a frown.

  

To: Taiga Kagami

From Alexandra Garcia

Re: (No Subject)

 

hey taiga your coach already emailed me this morning that you were probably going to be late apparently you woke up your whole team while you were “pulling your muscle” last night.

PFFFTTT!!!! OMFG TIAGA!!!! PULLED MUSCLE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

 

Taiga didn’t bother replying and he just buried his face in the pillows. At least he wouldn’t have to look anyone in the eyes for a little while. Except Alex. God she was going to make this trip hell. He breathed in and caught the smell of him and Aomine mixed in the sheets.

Whatever, it was worth it.

 


End file.
